Melting
by hansuh
Summary: Zoro falls asleep in the snow. Rated for sex.


Zoro tried to open his eyes. His mind was desperately reaching for consciousness but everything remained hazy and he was unable to command his body - let alone feel it. His eyelids were like lead. Someone was calling to him, maybe, the voice was so far away and he couldn't make out the words. What was going on? He remembered being sleepy, he had snuck out to train, he wasn't that far from the castle, because of the stupid monkeys... He felt so tired, wanted to slip back into the darkness. Light was escaping. Through the darkness he could hear a rhythmic beat. It thrummed under his ear and lulled him into a sense of security. He pressed his head closer. Something felt warm against his skin. Was he cold? He hadn't realized...

At first Mihawk had been annoyed when he had noticed the boys absence. He had specifically told the young fool that he was not to begin serious training until his wounds were healed, but he was nowhere to be found and Mihawk guessed that he was disobeying him again. If he were to be Roronoa's master for the next two years then he could at least follow his instructions! All that the warlord was hoping for was that in a while he would have a healthy young man to train. Then he could see what exactly he was working with. As simple as that. But no - Roronoa was still far too eager to push forward, it seemed. He had begun to search for the young swordsman after some moments of frustrated hesitation.

Outside everything was covered in cold whiteness. The temperature had dropped during the day and snow was now piling up rapidly. The warlord found the boy soon enough, in a secluded area not too far from the castle. He saw him lying down against a broken down wall in distance. What the hell was the imbecile doing? It was freezing by now. As the warlord advanced he started hurrying his steps, an uncomfortable feeling tightening his chest.

"Stupid, stupid boy..." He was running soon. It was obvious that the young swordsman hadn't moved for a while, he was covered in snow. Colour had drained from him. Mihawk knelt down and shook the youth, calling his name. No response. However, he could feel a slow pulse under the icy skin. The warlord twisted his overcoat around the boy and gathered him in his arms, cradling his head with one hand, and tried again for a reaction. Finally there was a weak twitching of muscles. Sound was trying to escape through the blue tinted lips but in was frozen in the throat.

"That's it, now stay with me... idiot." Roronoa pressed his cheek against Mihawk's chest while the older man began to swiftly carry him back to the castle. "Don't slip back, Zoro." The warlord kept talking to him all the way, seeing that his voice was reaching the man in his arms.

-

"Mu~! What's wrong with that idiot, why are you carrying him?" Perona demanded when she saw the master swordsman stride along a hall way with a grim expression on his face, the Strawhat swordsman hanging in his arms.  
"Well there you have it, he's an idiot. Go to the bathroom and fill the tub with warm water."  
"Don't order me around!"  
"Do it or I'll make cutlets out of you." the warlord hissed and glanced at the girl sharply. "I warn you for the first and the last time, Ghost-girl, my patience is very thin tonight." That pushed the girl into action. The tub was already half full when he got there with Zoro. He sent Perona out and asked her to keep something warm to drink at hand, this time in a more polite manner. Mihawk then proceeded to sink his so called apprentice in the water. He hastily got rid of most of his clothes and got into the tub himself, wearing only a pair of black pants, and knelt between the other man's legs. The green-haired man was more animated now. He was breathing loudly, his eyes were half open and he was moving his limbs. The warlord cupped his face with his hands and looked into his eyes to make contact with him.

"Look at me, Zoro. Are you with me? How are you feeling?" The green-haired tried to speak but kept stuttering badly.

"B-bur...ning..."

"You're not really burning, it just feels like it. You were frozen out there and your nerves are going crazy here in the warmth." Mihawk picked up Zoro's hands between his own ones and rubbed them to get the blood flowing. He then decided to relieve the younger man of his clothing, and kept talking to him through it - partly because he thought it might help him and partly because he needed to distract himself. Zoro rested his head against the edge of the tub, letting out little moans. He wasn't in complete darkness any more but things were still a bit blurry to him. All kinds of inconsistent thoughts were flying around in his head. Hawk-eyes was really worth is nickname, he thought suddenly.

Those eyes of his were staring right into his soul a moment ago... at least he was pretty sure it had actually happened. Could it have been another dream? After the confrontation at Baratie he used to see those eyes in his dreams constantly. Taunting him, challenging him. After some time the visions had lessened, but the look in those eyes had gained something else - or had he just begun to see more clearly? It was almost... pleading?  
"Stay with me." He heard Hawk-Eyes's voice. Zoro focused his gaze on him, then tried to push himself up but only managed to almost drown himself. Mihawk quickly dragged the sputtering man up and Zoro ended up straddling him in his lap, head propped against the other's shoulder.

"Relax you'll get your precious motor-skills back soon enough... no doubt you'll be sneaking off to work out as soon as you can." Mihawk grumbled with a strained tone. He began to rub Zoro's body with his hands and tried not to think about what he was doing, whose naked muscular youthful body he was touching. The noises the boy was making weren't helping at all. He was feeling hot, he was supposed to be warming up Zoro and not the other way around!

Suddenly he felt Zoro's hands grip his shoulders. The youth pushed himself up and stared straight into his eyes with a steady clear gaze. Hawk-Eyes stared back surprise evident in his golden eyes. Zoro took his time taking in his features, after some time his now healthy pink lips moved.

"Mihawk." The warlord felt a strange shiver run down his spine. This was the first time Zoro had called him by his given name. The green-haired swordsman realized it too. He smirked at the older man's shocked expression. That certainly was a different look for him. He liked it. Not that the sexy glare of doom was bad either.

"You look nice when you're not scowling. Younger." Zoro drawled through his smile. It didn't take long after that for Mihawk to flip him over and crush their lips together.

"Brat!" he hissed, feeling Zoro's bare erection against his own hardness shielded by fabric. The warlord pulled back and Zoro begun to hesitate if this had been such a good idea from his frozen brain. Mihawk was flushed, predatory flame dancing in his eyes, powerful frame stretching over the younger man. He was going to devour him - the hunger radiated from the darkened eyes and the gaze petrified Zoro. Then the beast was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Mihawk stepped out of the tub, water slithering down over muscles, wet pants licking the curves of his legs. Zoro stared up at him with a confused expression, meeting a stern mask.  
"I'm done warming you up boy. You seem lively enough."  
"The hell..." Zoro grumbled. Clumsily he scrambled from the tub and grabbed a towel to wrap around himself, before going after Mihawk, who had vanished from the room.

"Wait a minute, mister high and mighty!" he called. The warlord didn't bother to look at the youth when he caught up with him.

"I told the girl to keep something warm to drink ready. Go bother her." the bleak man stated and kept walking towards his quarters. Zoro had a different idea.

"Don't fucking think that you can just brush it off and walk away like that!" he snapped and lunged at Mihawk, grabbing him from behind. "Evidently you have some unfinished business with me, right here..." the younger swordsman slid one hand down, teasing the other's still hard member. The warlord stifled a moan and slammed Zoro's body against the wall and seized the man, facing him.

"Do you have any comprehension of what you're doing?" he murmured darkly, nailing Zoro with his gaze. "If I take you now, I won't ever let you go." Though the possessive words struck Zoro with sense of anxiety he didn't falter. It wasn't an enemy that was looming over him. At least he hadn't thought him as such in a while. Rival, yes - but not an enemy. He wasn't just a target at the end of a distant road to him any more, he had scratched the surface and now he wanted to know who this man was. Who was this man he had entwined his destiny to? "_As long as it won't interfere with my goal_", that's what he had told Luffy when he had asked Zoro to be his nakama. He was loyal to Luffy, his captain had more than earned his respect. The bond he had with his crew was one that wouldn't be severed easily. But this man, the embodiment of the power he had been chasing, this person before him... his ultimate goal. The master swordsman's alert eyes followed his every move when he touched the other's hand and brought it to his chest, feathering tangled fingertips along the scar running across it.

"Just take what's yours already." he said and allowed the predator to strike. Hawk-Eyes claimed his lips. Zoro arched his body against his while hungry mouths explored each other. Zoro's lust filled haze was broken when his body was flung up over Mihawk's shoulder.  
"Oi!" he yelped angrily, flushing because of the undignified position. The dark-haired man didn't spare a word, just carried the squirming man to his room and threw him on the bed. The towel had fallen from Zoro's waist and Mihawk was granted with full display of his still moist body. The warlord himself was a hot mess with his rumpled wet pants and tousled raven hair. With glowing eyes and spreading smirk he approached Zoro, unbuckling his belt while at it. The vision sent hot tremors crawling under the younger man's skin. The pants were coming off, Mihawk's swollen member finally freed from them.

"Tell me, Zoro," he purred "you're still a young man, would I be so lucky that this is your first time?"

"What does that matter!" Zoro grumbled, still admitting the fact with a small nod. His eyes widened when Mihawk bended over him and kissed his neck.

"Oh, it's just that I do so love deflowering virgins..." the warlord breathed in his ear. Zoro didn't see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Don't worry my sweet, I'll be gentle..."

"I'm not some dainty girl damn it!" the flustered green-haired man shouted at him. His next protest turned into a moan when a hand found his shaft and started stroking. There was a hot mouth sucking on his neck and another hand teasing his nipple. Lips met again and Mihawk pulled back. Both of them were panting, cheeks burning bright with desire. Zoro stopped Mihawk before he bent to him again, and raised himself on his knees. His body tingled as the older man watched him wetting his fingers in his mouth. He hissed as he nudged his own entrance with one finger and pumped his cock with his free hand. Hawk-Eyes was appreciating the view, stroking his own hardness lazily.

"Well, well. Someone seems to have been practising for this a lot."  
"S-Shut up!" Zoro panted, trembling around his fingers. "Aah!"

"Eager to stretch yourself up for me?" Mihawk smirked and got up, kissing his lips, his body. He seized Zoro's hand and the younger man pulled his fingers out. Mihawk then guided the youth's head over his leaking erection. Zoro started by unsure small licks but after some encouraging moans he was enveloping the throbbing length's head in his mouth.

"Make sure you get it nice and wet." Mihawk gasped as Zoro swallowed more of him. Soon Zoro pulled back and and leaned back, pulling Mihawk into a lust filled kiss. The warlord gave his slick member a couple of strokes, positioning himself between Zoro's legs. Pain overwhelmed the younger man for a moment when Mihawk penetrated him. The warlord was relentless and didn't give Zoro much time to adjust before continuing thrusting into him. Zoro was quick to recover and it wasn't long before feelings of pleasure took over his mind and his body tingled with excitement. Mihawk grabbed his legs and and slung the muscular tanned limbs up.

Grunts and moans filled the room. Zoro cried out violently - his body spasming as he reached completion while pleasuring himself with his hand. Mihawk's movements in Zoro became more and more urgent and his whole being shook as he came inside the burning hot body under him. He slumped on Zoro. For a moment they just tried to catch their breaths. Finally Zoro pushed the limp man off of him. Mihawk managed to roll on his back. He looked at the other swordsman's eyes. They both had a satiated smile on their faces. Mihawk laughed tiredly and ruffled his companion's hair before hooking an arm around him and pulling him closer.

"That was fun." Zoro said after some moments of silence. He looked at Hawk-Eyes and nudged him. "Let's do it again." He got a short exhausted snort as an answer. He stared back at the older man in all seriousness.

"What, now!"

"Yeah."

"Hell no brat."

It was then that it dawned to Mihawk that there might be some downsides to having a young lover to keep satisfied.


End file.
